


another door in the face

by the13thCaretaker



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Bones, Comforting!Jim, Divorce, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the13thCaretaker/pseuds/the13thCaretaker
Summary: Jocelyn takes away her ex-husband's privileges.





	another door in the face

When a sudden crash came from McCoy’s office, Kirk wasn’t sure what to expect when he ran in. Wild suggestions whirled through his head, dancing madly with worry. None of them however, had been of McCoy leaning on his desk, head bent down, limbs shaking, and the glass of a broken picture frame on the floor.

 

“Bones?” Kirk asked gently, making his way to his friend.

 

The doctor’s head jerked upwards to look at him. It was then that Kirk realized he had been shaking with anger.

 

“ _What_?” snapped Bones.

 

The Captain was almost afraid to say anything, but he did anyway. “I heard a crash…”

 

McCoy snorted. “It was just my goddamn life _finally_ falling to hell from whatever string was holding it up.”

 

“Bones, what happened?” Jim asked.

 

“She took my goddamn daughter from me, that’s what,” came the snarled answer. “Said I was hovering around too much, didn’t she? Hovering too much with too much alcohol. That much was right, so I did what she asked! I backed enough off. All that yelling, got through to me, made me realize was a damn danger to my own little girl. So fine, i got assigned to a goddamn five year mission. Because she was right, after all that woman did to me, she was still right! But now she’s saying I never see Joanna anyway, so she’s gonna take away all privileges!”

 

Bones’ voice had risen steadily through his angered rant, and suddenly everything dropped into a heavy silence. Jim was at a loss for what to say, and he felt his own anger was rising. The other man was still positively fuming and he slammed a fist into his desk in frustration.

 

“Everything I’ve done since the divorce, I’ve done for Joanna and that witch pulls a stunt like this. I can’t even send my little girl messages,” he ground out through gritted teeth. 

 

“Maybe I can do-,” Jim started, but Bones cut him off.

 

“Don’t even try, Jim, there’s no goddamn point.”

 

Then suddenly, the anger dissipated. It was replaced with a sudden sadness that slammed into Bones with the force of an old Earth train engine. All his efforts, only to turn fruitless.  The physician sank weakly into the chair, staring into space.

 

“I’m never going to see my little girl again,” he whispered, tears preparing to slip from his eyes.

 

“Bones, don’t say that. You’re going to see her again,” Jim said.

 

Bones rolled his eyes and looked at him in doubtful exasperation. “No, Jim, I’m not,” he said flatly, “I keep tryin’ an’ every time I get the door slammed in my face.”

 

“Five years in space is a long time. Joanna’s going to be wondering why her father’s not calling her,” Jim said.

 

“She’s going to forget me.”

 

“How old is she now? Ten? She’s not going to forget you, she’s going to get curious. You’ve showed me the video messages from her. She’s got your stubbornness and your tendency to be nosey too. And she loves you, Bones, it’s obvious. The kiddo’s not going to let her mother get away with this easily,” Jim retorted. “I wouldn’t doubt if she stowed away on a ship to get into space to find you.”

 

“Oh god, I hope she doesn’t go that far,” Bones said.

 

Jim chuckled lightly, stepping over to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll make sure she stays safe if she does.”

 

Bones looked up at Jim and smiled lightly. “Damn right I would,” he said quietly, with a slight nod. 

 

“Good man, Bones,” Jim said, in his most Captain-y voice and the other man chuckled.

 

“Thank you, Jim,” he said sincerly. This blow had hurt, and it was going to hurt for a while. But he dared to believe Jim’s words, he would see his daughter again.


End file.
